1. Technical Field
Aspect of the invention relate to a communication device which is communicatable with an external telephone device via a telephone line network and also communicatable with an external computer via a computer network, a network communication system which includes the communication device, and a program which is used in the communication device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as communication devices, a telephone device connected to a telephone line network, a personal computer and a server device, etc. connected to a computer network such as the Internet are known. Recently, a digital multi function device (MFD) which is capable of performing voice communication and facsimile communication through a telephone line network, etc., and is also connectable to the network (e.g., the Internet), is known. An example of such an MFD is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Provisional Publication No. P2001-22539A.
As a system using a communication device, a reservation system which can accept reservations on various services with communication between facsimile devices is known. For example, as a publicly known reservation system, a telephone reservation system is known where voice message is transmitted form a receptionist's facsimile device to a customer's facsimile device, and if a push button signal is input into the receptionist's facsimile device from the customer's facsimile device, the receptionist's facsimile device processes the push button signal and generates image data of a form for acceptance of reservation, transmits the data to the customer's facsimile device, and make the customer's facsimile device print out the form for acceptance of reservation (see Japanese Patent Application Provisional Publication No. HEI 09-44581).
As sites existing in the Internet, ones introducing shops and coupon data can be down loaded therefrom are known, By using the coupon data, a consumer can receive discount on commodities or services from corresponding shops. For example, by showing a printout of coupon data to a salesperson, or showing a displayed image of coupon data (on a display of a handy terminal, etc.) to a salesperson, the customer can receive a discount of amount of payment, etc.
However, conventionally, regarding coupon data, a consumer has to access the relevant site and download coupon data himself. That is, in some cases, a consumer may be required to do troublesome operations to obtain coupon data from a site in the Internet to an apparatus (e g., a digital multi function device) in addition to an operation to make a telephone call for reservation (through the telephone network).